


Clint's Yummy Buns

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Smutisfaction Files [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Diners, F/M, His other arm is sexy AF too, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just realised I need more arm porn in my life..., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shameless Smut, Smut, So are Clint's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Prompt for Darcy/Clint with optional Bucky





	Clint's Yummy Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> Also a surprise for Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin aka the only reason I'm ever productive

“Get your pants off now!” Darcy’s whisper demand echoes through the stockroom as she pulls her summer dress up to her hips and shimmies out of her panties. She looks back at the unlocked door they’d fixed closed with a couple of giant sized cans of beetroot, hoping it’s enough to keep someone from walking in on them.

Clint tries to quickly do as she’s ordered, but, distracted by the sight of her gorgeously curved bottom, ends up hopping up and down on one foot, perilously close to tipping over one of the shelves of stock that the diner has in their little storeroom.

“Stop messing around!” Darcy tells him off with a teasing smile, she knows what she does to him. “We’ll get kicked out if we get caught.”

“It’s all your fault.” Clint fake grumbles with a smile, as he manages to get his pants off and then quickly grabs her around the waist, lifting her up as she wraps her legs around him. “You had to look so goddamn beautiful today.”

“That’s what you say every day.” She retorts with a grin as she slowly slides her clit up and down his already hard cock. She grabs Clints mouth in a long dirty kiss full of promise. Gliding her hands over the bunched muscles from his shoulders to his forearms she marvels at their shape and strength, never sick of seeing them or feeling them.

“Fuck baby.” Clint drags his mouth from hers as she leaves a trail of slick over his aching length.

“Oh I plan too.” Darcy giggles as she lifts herself up and over him. Twin groans of satisfaction echo through the stockroom as he enters her.

Darcy sets a rough pace, riding Clint as hard as she can, as fast as she can. Her whimpers getting louder as she forgets about the unlocked door and the diner packed full as he repeatedly hits her g-spot.

“Slow... down... Darce…” Clint exclaims raggedly, one hand grasping tightly to her ass cheek as the other grabs hold of a shelf to keep them from falling over in a heap. “Too fast… gonna cum.”

“No!” Darcy moans as she pushes herself higher and higher, almost at the point of climax.

When a crash from the door startles them both, Darcy squeals with fright losing her balance. Luckily Clint manages to stop her from falling ass first into a box of pineapples. Instead landing himself ass first into a pile of freshly baked bread with Darcy still wrapped around him.

“Erghhgg.” He whimpers as the new angle pushes him past the brink and he cums as Darcy throws back her hair to stare daggers at the new arrival.

“Hey fucker, way to ruin our fun.” Darcy scowls. She looks gorgeous with her messy hair, rumpled dress shoved up past her hips and stormy sex eyes.

“Well well well. What have we got here?” A low voice rasps and Bucky steps into the storeroom, closing the door behind him as he looks around at the mess they have created with a barely contained grin. “Great security system.” He taps his foot against the dented cans of beetroot that are now rolling across the floor.

“Fuck off.” Clint groans as Bucky saunters over to them and leans nonchalantly against a shelf of condiments, taking in the view.

“I would, but I couldn’t handle another minute of Stevie’s red face and shifty eyes. You twits know he has enhanced hearing right? He can hear everything you do in here just as well as I.”

“Maybe the Cap should pull the stick outta his ass and come join us.” Darcy retorts, still pissed that her orgasm, so close, has slipped from her grasp. “Maybe he would have better staying power than this old man.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault you set a pace like a damn gazelle. No one could keep up with that.” Clint complains as his head stays back, eyes shut, resting in the soft bread that he has now smooshed beyond repair.

“Oh, I could definitely keep up with that.” Bucky’s voice is heavy with suggestion, making Darcy even wetter than before.

“Um… yes please.” She replies reaching her hands up to him.

He easily lifts her up and off Clint. The latter, completely unperturbed by his nakedness, opening his eyes ever so slightly and resting his hands behind his head to watch the show.

Wrapping her legs around Bucky’s waist she shivers as he walks them over to the door of walk in freezer. Darcy gasps as he leans her against the cool metal and moves his metal hand between them, lightly scraping over her clit as he reaches for the fly in his trousers. The cool of his metal hand and contrasting with the heat of her core.

“Please.” She whimpers as she grinds against him and he teases her a little more with his metal fingers before thrusting inside her slick tightness.

This time it’s Bucky’s turn to set the rhythm, as he slams in and out at a hungry and vicious pace. Barely a minute goes by and Darcy is screaming her release. Climaxing hard as Bucky covers her mouth with his own. Swallowing her screams of pleasure as he keeps pushing her higher and higher. Finally, the muscles on his back begin to shudder as he cums, his taunt biceps straining as he drags his mouth over her neck.

“Goddamn.” Darcy’s breath comes in and out in little irregular pants as she tries to calm her heart rate.

“The old guy has nothing on me.” Bucky teases, his voice husky as he gently sets Darcy on her feet and does his fly back up.

“I got her warmed up for you buddy.” Clint retorts with a mouth full of bread.

“Clint! Are you serious!” Darcy laughs as she pulls her panties back up.

“What? I was hungry, you dragged me in here before our meals arrived.” Clint defends himself as he fills his mouth with more buns from the bag he has opened lying next to him. “I needed some snacks to help me get through the show, and do you see any popcorn here?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, comments are life! xox


End file.
